Anything For My Queen
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: Yoh X Anna... Anna believes she means nothing to Yoh, what will he do to change that? I suck at summaries, please just read...all reviews accepted! :


**/a. n./ my first fanfic, please review...**

**Notes: I do not own Shaman King!**

**Anything For My Queen...**

She looked up at the moonless sky once more and sighed. It was December already. So much time had passed since they had left Patch Village. There had been no sign of the Destiny Star since… Every night, she would come up to the roof and stare at the sky. Every night she would come down with a frown. Sometimes she wondered. If the shaman tournament never picked up again, what would she do? It seemed her only purpose was to train Yoh. Sure, they were engaged, but what did it matter? It was an arranged marriage, he didn't love her. In fact, he probably hated her. She couldn't be loved, she was the ice queen. All she could do was torture. All she could do was train him. Her golden tresses rustled in the wind. She stared out into the distance. She could barely see the outline of the tall trees across the road. They were only a shade darker then the night. She looked up again. Shimmering stars dotted the sky above her, but none of these was the star she hoped to see. She groaned inwardly and buried her face in knees. _Why do I even care? Why does it matter if he loves me or not? _she thought to herself. "_Because you love him, idiot" _said a tiny voice in the back of her head. "Shut up." She growled.

"But I haven't even said anything!" a voice protested from behind her. She gasped and whirled around to face the owner of the voice. He was grinning, as always. His brown hair was in its usual spiky form, and he was wearing his headphones on his neck. The blond scowled and turned away from him. "What do you want?" she snapped. The brunette was a little shocked by her sharp words, but he quickly recovered and smiled again.

"It's cold out here Anna, I brought you a jacket."

The girl didn't look at him; she continued to stare out to the distance.

"I don't need it".

The boy sighed and looked at the back of her head. He slowly walked to her and plopped down beside her. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked softly. She still didn't move.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know… y..you just seem…d..different, these days…" the boy stuttered.

"I'm thinking…" said the girl.

"What are you thinking about?"

She didn't answer. The boy slowly inched towards her and touched her hand. She abruptly jerked it away and stared at him, a question in her eyes.

"What? Aren't I aloud to hold my fiancé's hand?" He asked with a grin. She looked down.

"No, it's not that…" she said solemnly. He looked at her face, but she had hid it under her hair. He gently pushed away a lock of her golden hair and tried to get a look at her face. Her head was hanging slightly, and she was looking down. He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw her face for a fraction of a second before she turned away from him. He let his hand fall. "Anna, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and tried again.

"Anna, please, talk to me…" Still no answer. Then slowly she turned to face the brunette. Her face looked, different. There was something in her expression that he couldn't quite place. Was it, hurt? Could the ice queen even feel pain? He didn't know… Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize the single tear that flowed down her cheek and landed on her lap.

"What am I, to you?" she asked suddenly. He was taken aback with her question.

"What do you mean?"

"What is my place in your life, what do I mean to you? Do I even mean anything to you?"

Though she had turned her face away from him, he could still see the pain in her expression.

"Anna, where is all this coming from?"

No answer.

"Anna?"

Still no answer. He sighed…

"Anna, are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I just did". Her voice was raspy, like she had been crying.

"Anna, are you crying?" This time his voice was tinged with worry.

"I don't cry." She snapped. Her voice was back to its steely cold tone. The boy slowly raised his hand and touched her cheek.

"Then why is your cheek wet?"

"Your hands are probably sweaty, so get them off my face

"Anna, what's going on?" he asked again.

"Just as I thought…" she said while getting up. "…I mean nothing." she whispered and turned away and started to walk. The boy heard her however, and sprinted up too. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. She wouldn't look at his face. Her shoulders were shaking. She was probably cold. He draped the jacket he had brought with him around them. She just shook it off.

"Let me go Yoh…"

It was then that he realized her shoulders weren't shaking because she was cold, she was crying. Instead of letting her go, his grip on her tightened.

"Let. Me. Go" she said through her teeth.

"No. Not until you tell me what you meant when you said: _I mean nothing_".

Anna finally looked up. He could see the tears still glistening in her eyes.

"I think you know exactly what I meant. I told you the truth. I mean nothing to you." She said curtly. He was shocked at her words. What was she thinking?

"How on earth did you get that idea?"

"I didn't get that idea, it's just obvious!"

She was evidently angry. Normally, there would be a slap involved, but none came…

"How the hell would I mean anything to you? All I do is torture you! Why would you care about me? My only purpose is to train you! In fact, I should just leave now! It has been months, and there's still no sign of the Destiny Star, no tournament, so no need for me! So let me go!"

Yoh was utterly dumbfounded. All he could do was stare at her in disbelief.

"How can you even think that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Because it's true…" she sighed.

"Anna, you mean everything to me!"

He was exasperated. She looked up at his face.

"That's a sick joke! You've been spending too much time with Chocolove…

"I'm not joking Anna, you do!"

She just shook her head and walked back to her previous spot.

"Stop mocking me."

This time her voice was cold. Yoh walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Why would you care about me?" she asked softly. She had no more energy left.

"Well, that's simple!" he said. "I love you."

She gasped and turned to look at him, and was startled to see his face so close to hers.

"I love you, Anna"

He sounded so sure, so determined; for a moment, she almost believed him. Then she snapped back into reality.

"That's impossible. There's nothing about me that can be loved." She scoffed.

He gently cupped her cheek with his large hand, and turned her to face him.

"I love you for being you"

She looked at his eyes. They were soft and warm, just like the smile his face now carried. She could feel her mask falling, and she made no effort to catch it. Instead, she buried her face in his chest and began to sob. He wrapped his arm around her slim figure and held her to him. She let her tears fall freely, for the first time, she didn't even try to stop them. He stroked her hair as he held her.

"It's okay Anna, everything's fine…" he crooned as he tried to comfort her. She muttered something unintelligibly into his chest.

"What's that?"

She finally pulled away and looked at his face.

"I said..I..I love you too" she whispered. A bright smile shot across Yoh's face. Then abruptly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. One part of her still wanted to pull away, telling her she had to stay indifferent, but her ice mask had already fallen, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and answered his kiss. When they finally broke apart, she was smiling. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you so much…"

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I know…" he said with a smile.

At that moment, the Destiny Star shot through the sky. The whole world would soon see it! The third round of the Shaman tournament was about to start…

The couple turned towards the sky and watched the star in silence. He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Looks like you can still be a queen…" he said happily.

"Yoh?"

"Hmm?"

"Add fifty miles plus 1000 more push-ups to your training tomorrow."

"That's my Anna"

He gave a little squeeze to her hand. She was secretly content about the way he had said "my Anna". She smiled to herself, thinking he couldn't see it. He did.

"You know you're really beautiful when you smile…"

"And 50 laps around the park!"

"Yes, Anna!"

"Good…"

He placed a small but affectionate kiss against her forehead.

"Anything for my queen"

/A.N./ Ok, so this is my first SK fanfic, well my first ever fanfic... Please reaview, do you like it, do you hate it? I would really like your opinion... Thanks for reading!


End file.
